


Brother

by MideTheFangirl



Series: Mortal Kombat One Shots [3]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Guilt over past actions, MK X AU, Mention of Dead Relatives, PTSD, mention of brainwashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24750010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MideTheFangirl/pseuds/MideTheFangirl
Summary: Kuai Liang stays up to complete some paperwork when he hears his brother screams in the middle of the night
Series: Mortal Kombat One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778599
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Brother

**Author's Note:**

> this might be a bit of angst here and this is following events of my AU where the revenants get restored after Shinnok’s defeat. After spending a week at the Shirai Ryu Fire Garden, Bi Han is in a hurry to stay with his brother (sorry, Hanzo, you can’t expect the man whom you murdered to live amicably on your grounds).

“Brother,” Kuai Liang burst into the room to see his brother whose body frame shook with fear. 

The grandmaster had stayed up all night, dealing with paperwork when he heard screams coming from the room across his room. Now looking at his brother, he knew what was going on. 

“Was it a nightmare?” He asked, stating the obvious. 

Bi Han didn’t say anything, he slowly sat up instead. Kuai sighed as he walked into the room. Looking at the end of the bed, he took his seat on the floor. 

“I remember everything, Kuai,” Bi Han said with his voice quivering. 

At that, the cryomancer took a deep breath. This would be the first time in two months that his brother would talk to him after bringing him and Smoke from the Shirai Ryu Gardens. Ever since they stepped into Articka, Bi Han got more reserved, barely saying a word to his brother - that is until now to Kuai’s relief. 

“I remember the fear in their eyes each time I- even in my dreams, I can’t-.”

“I know, Bi Han,” Sub Zero cut in. “I know what you mean.”

“The things I did, the blood I spilled under Quan Chi’s orders. I-I can’t sleep without seeing their faces in my dream. 

I remember every horrible thing I did and-,” he paused burying his head in his hands. 

Kuai Liang stood up to comfort his brother, holding his shoulder, “I understand how you feel.”

Cynically, Bi Han chuckled, “you didn’t spend twenty-five years of your life down in the Netherrealm.”

“That doesn’t mean I don’t know what it means to have been enslaved, Brother!” The younger cryomancer responded with his voice quaking. “I was forcefully cyberized, Bi Han! Then killed and made to serve Quan Chi. This was you denied me as your brother at the soulnado, remember that?!”

Slightly flinching in shock, Bi Han looked away, “I-I-.”

Shaking his head while trying to stop the tears from falling, Kuai Liang continued, “even after being freed, those nightmares came. Even until now, those nightmares show up from time to time. So, don’t tell me that I don’t know how it feels to be enslaved. I may have been freed earlier on but the sting still remains.”

“I- I am sorry, I shouldn’t have said that,” Bi Han apologized. 

“It is all good now, Brother,” he said calmly. “All that matters is that you are here and so is Smoke. Do you know how many times I prayed to the elder gods that you two be restored? I almost lost my faith but here you are- I couldn’t have asked for anything better,” Kuai added, with his icy blue eyes gleaming with tears. 

Bi Han managed a small smile as he looked at his brother. Ever since they were young, Kuai Liang had always been the more emotional and hopeful one, acting with compassion and refusing to smite people unless he needed to; whereas, Bi Han was the more ruthless and cynical one. 

That made Bi Han all the more determined to protect his brother from all sources of harm in the Lin Kuei and as a result, he grew tougher and harsher on his brother. Looking back now, Bi Han couldn’t help but to smile in pride at his brother who had hoped for his return and more so at his achievement of being the grandmaster of the clan. He sighed, “how times have changed, Little Brother. You are all grown up now.”

“Hmm,” Kuai responded. “I wonder if mother was still here- she would be surprised at how much we have changed, Brother. Is she still out there looking for us?”

Melancholy befell the room as soon as Sun Zero asked the question, “She’s dead, Kuai. She died looking for us.”

“How-? How did you know?”

“She died a long time ago. Father lied to us,” he stated. “He told us she was dead and long gone.”

“I never knew what she looked like. I have vague memories. I was only a little child the last time I remember seeing her face,” Kuai shrugged. 

“She’d be shocked but so proud of you. You were able to reform this clan, it is something that I could never do.”

“You can help me too. You deserve to lead along with me,” Kuai Liang smiled up at him. 

“I’ll consider it then,” Bi Han nodded before hugging his brother. 


End file.
